


The bet

by LightsUpInTheNorth



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: It's been fun so far, M/M, Snapchat, Social Media AU, Text Messages, instagram posts, it's the first time I do something like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightsUpInTheNorth/pseuds/LightsUpInTheNorth
Summary: Billy should have known better than to make a bet with Tommy, of all people.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Robin Buckley/Heather Holloway
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have been doing a Social Media AU (fake texts, fake instagram posts, that kind of things) on Tumblr and I thought I'd post it here for people who don't have Tumblr (in case anyone is interested ^^).

**Billy's phone:**

**Steve's instagram:**

**Billy's phone:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Robin's instagram:**

**Billy's instagram:**

**Billy's phone:**

**Tommy's phone:**

**Billy's phone:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Robin's instagram:**

**Heather's phone:**

**Billy's phone:**

****

**Heather's snap to Robin:**

****

**Billy's snap to Max:**

****

**Billy's phone:**

****


	4. Chapter 4

**Heather's phone:**

****

****

**Robin's instagram:**

****

**Billy's instagram:**

****

**Billy's phone:**

****

****

****

****


	5. Chapter 5

**Billy's phone:**

****

****

**Billy's instagram:**

****

**Steve's instagram:**

****

**Tommy's phone:**

****

****

**Billy's phone:**

****

****

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at https://lightsupinthenorth.tumblr.com/ ;)


End file.
